


Just Human

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Tumblr Prompt, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: “I worry” [...] “We all do”Bruce loathed it “I know”





	Just Human

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for pairing of my choice + why did you think that was a good idea?

_Just Human_

Clark hovered a little above Alfred - not because he didn’t trust the man but because he needed to see what his expert hands were doing to reassure himself.

To learn.

He always was terrified of what would happen if one day Bruce got injured in some way he didn’t know how to fix and actually flying him somewhere they could get help would be only more dangerous for his health - it was the sort of thought that kept him awake at night.

A nightmare.

So, even if his heart thumped at the sight of an injured Bruce, he always made sure to keep his eyes well trained on Alfred as the man patched Batman up, commiting to memory every trick and movement.

“Get down here”

“I’m watching”

“And hovering, which is annoying the hell out of me so, you either get down here or get out”

“Master Bruce” Alfred’s drawl was a warning to behave.

“ _Please_ ”

After a moment of indecision, Clark touched the ground and sat next to his partner on the bed “Why did you think that was a good idea?”

“Jumping down a falling building?” Bruce shrugged, easily ignoring the burn in his arm when the motion tugged on the stitches Alfred was applying neatly, as precisely as the best of doctors “Scaling a running train? Shielding myself from lasers with my arms? I’ve done plenty of things” a night’s work, really.

Well, a day’s work since he had been out on a mission with the League - he sincerely hoped that neither Clark nor Alfred would stand in his way and make him stay in that night: Gotham _needed_ to be patrolled.

“All of that”

“It had to be done”

Clark scowled - it made his face feel strange, his muscles weren’t used to twisting themselves into such an expression “Anyone else of us could have done those things”

“You were busy”

“Diana literally tried to pick you up and put you on top of the train but you did everything in your power to evade her!” The words burst out of his mouth way louder than he had intended them to but worry and anger still lingered deep at the pit of his stomach and it wasn’t easy to just… stay calm.

Thankfully, Alfred didn’t even twitch and kept working steadily - sometimes, Clark forgot that he had been a soldier once and that nerves of steel was something he had in spades.

“If I had let Diana help me, we would have blatantly shown to the enemy the weak link”

“You’re not weak”

No, he wasn’t “I’m human” that was the problem.

“The strongest one I know”

There was nothing Bruce could say to that - nothing he could say to Clark to make him feel better: he had no intentions to promise that he wouldn’t do any of those things again, that he would fall back in the face of danger and let someone else handle it.

He just couldn’t.

“I worry” Clark murmured, squeezing the other’s thigh as gently as he could, not wanting to accidentally cause him pain in case there was a bruise hidden under the kevlar “We all do”

Bruce loathed it “I know”


End file.
